Half-Blood Academy
by Annamione57
Summary: bad at summarys, but this is about the heroes, who are human and they go to the Half-Blood Academy for speical people. Includes the gods too. Just give it a chance :P also, PLEASE REVEIW! note that chapter 7 will be coming out in about 4-6 days.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own PJ or HOO. If I did then no one would read it.**

P.O.V

Annabeth

The day started out like any other ordinary day. Dad is wondering around, looking for a missing piece of his plane diorama. The twins are snickering because it's behind their back, and I am simply not looking forward to another day of summer with the little snot monsters.

"Breakfast smells good today." I state as I walk into the kitchen. It smelled of cinnamon toast with eggs and sausage.

"Yep, and I didn't burn it this time." cheers my step mom.

Just then my dad walks into the kitchen

"Have any of you found the propeller to the plane I am building now," questions my dad as he sneaks a piece of toast from the platter of food. "I thought I put it on my desk but I couldn't find it and I can't continue building the plane with out the propeller properly attached! Then I won't be able to finish my diorama for the museum and its due in two weeks! I just wish I could find that propeller."

I see the twins snicker again and say "Well, we don't have it." this is an obvious lie, because they have it behind their backs and they are terrible liars.

After we eat I ask Dad a simple yet complex question, "Where are you going to school this year?"

"Well, your going to this public school down the road called San Fransisco Middle. now I'm going to go check the mail.

Soon dad returns and hands me an older style envelope that is sealed with a red wax stamp. I open the letter and it is written in a fancy style of calligraphy.

"The letter says, _We are pleased to inform you that Annabeth Chase is accepted to the fine school called Half-Blood Academy. We will sending a bus to pick her up at dawn tomorrow at the nearest bus stop. This is a boarding school so please bring anything that you could possibly need, from Principle Zeus Jupiter."_

The rest of the day dragged on and pretty soon, it was the next day and we were at the nearest bus stop.

I glance at the letter again. It's dawn and I am standing here with my suitcase, waiting for the bus to arrive.

Then the bus finally pulls up and I say a quick goodby to my Dad and Stepmom.

"Mom, Dad I will miss you."

"And we will miss you to honey, please write to us."

"OK," I say with tears welling up in my eyes.

"And honey," says my Dad, "Tell me if you know where the propeller is."

"Dad!" I yell.

I get on the bus and sit next to a girl with spiky black hair and black clothes

"The names Thalia Grace, what's yours?"

"Annabeth Chase," I say timidly.

"Well Annabeth, you and me are going to be besties, that's cool right? I don't know anyone else except my brother Jason, but lets face it, he is not much company for me."

"I can relate I have two younger twin brothers."

We talk for a while and even more kids pile in. I guessed I fell asleep because Thalia shook me saying "We're here at the airport."

"What" I thought, "An airport?" But yes we were at an airport.

As I steped of the bus, the bus driver said"See that lady over there, She'll help you find your plane, good luck."

As I turned around to thank him, but the bus driver and the bus wasn't there, just a large pile of luggage took its place.

I quickly grabbed my suitcase and hurried off, trying to keep up with Thalia and the rest of the group.

The lady had a kind warm smile that warmed me from inside out; she was wearing a flight attendant's uniform and looked as if she was the happiest person in the world.

"Follow me children, and stay close," she warned.

We weaved through a mass of people and walked onto a small train and rode it to section O. From there we walked to a deserted area and started boarding flight O800. As I walked in the plane took my breath away for several moments and I kept walking driven on by sheer force.

**A/N: This was written by my co-writer, who will stay unknown.** **The second chapter will be coming out soon, so stay tuned for more. Please review and tell us how you think of this so far. Hope you have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own PJ or HOO, if I did it would be horrible.**

P.O.V

Annabeth

The plane was breath taking; every section was first class with a TV built into every seat back.

"Wow," I breathed, "this is amazing!"

"Yeah," Thalia agreed, "I am starting to like this school already."

Thalia and me sat next to each other and settled in when a small muscular figure with sandy blond hair appeared from behind the seat in front of me.

"Hi, I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Jason Grace. Thalia is my sister."

"Oh, well I'm Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you."

_Ding_! "Please buckle up we will be departing soon, and if you want to watch a movie please tap your name on the list of names. That is all; service will becoming around in a while. Please stay seated."

The lights flashed on in front of me and I realized that the TV just turned on. I slowly tap my name and thousands of titles flash on the screen. I select as few movies and put them on favorites, and then I select a few other movies and put them on a play list to watch for later. I chose a few documentaries about building monuments, Greek culture, and a movie on the plains of Africa. The flight attendant came with the snack cart filled with a huge variation of snacks and drinks.

"Can I get you girls anything," asked the flight attendant.

Thalia yells "A family size bag of Fritos and a diet coke!"

"I will just have a bag of pretzels, please."

She hands us over our snacks and moves over to the next row.

I grab the headphones located near the screen and start listening to the narrator's voice. Then a voice behind me said "Do you have any Enchiladas?"

"The hot food cart will be coming around soon; please stay seated and enjoy the flight." Replied the flight attendant.

I dismiss the voice and look to the window past Thalia and listen to the voice of the narrator. I watch the pink fluffy clouds roll by and I drift off to a

deep sleep.

P.O.V

Thalia

"You can now move around the cabin."

Finally, I had been watching Transformers for like 3 hours, 47 minutes, and 5.3 seconds according to the TV. I smelled something delicious and climbed over the seats to find a boy with a Rasta cap on with a small beard and an Enchilada.

"Oh can I have some of that!"

"Ok," says the boy and while tearing off a piece he says, "the names Grover."

"Thalia," I manage to say with a mouth full of Enchilada, "so how did you get here?"

"Well, my parents thought it was a good idea to send me to a boarding school, but they didn't know where to send me until I got the Half-blood academy letter. I couldn't make any friends at my other boarding school, so they thought it would be a good idea for me to get a fresh start," Grover replied.

Grover and I talked through the night until I finally decide to go back to my seat. I looked out the window and drifted off to sleep.

I woke with a start and found Annabeth and Grover shaking me awake with Jason peering from behind the seat.

"What," I said groggily.

"We have just arrived at the airport," replied Annabeth, "we have just one more ride to go."

"I hope it's not a boat."

Me and my big Fritos eating mouth. It turns out that we had to take a 2-hour bus ride to the ferry terminal then a 5-hour ferry ride to get to the island that the academy is located on.

"Ugg, this is worse then the plane ride," I groaned, "I think I might vomit!"

"Thalia you're a sickly shade of green," said Annabeth, "lets head inside."

"Come on," Grover said worriedly.

"Whoa!" I say instantly feeling better, "Take a look at the new school."

"Wait we are going to school there," Asks astonished Annabeth.

"Apparently," I say.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the second chapter. We will try to upload as many possible chapters as we can but it will take some time. I would like to say thanks to: Cynthia Darling, Noisyboy47, and other people who reviewed in the first chapter. My co-writer and I really appreciate your reviews. Have a nice day and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

P.O.V

Percy

I waved goodbye to my mother as the ferry departed to leave for Half-Blood Academy.

"By mom, I will see you at the end of the school year."

I could just barely could make out, "Bye Percy," over the roar of the ferry engine as the ferry pulled away from the dock.

After that I went down below deck and took a dollar from my bag and put it into a vending machine. I pressed the keys C13 on the keypad and out came a bag of blue tortilla chips. I was quite impressed with the ferries array of snack machines so I walked by each one, admiring the variations of foods and drinks.

Then I found an empty booth with a table where I put my bag down. After that I started to wonder around on deck. I paused for a moment and felt the sea breeze whip through my black hair. I had always loved the ocean. I don't exactly know why but I just have. I looked around to find other kids walking around the boat. They were probably going to the same school but I thought that there would be more students going.

"Hey," said a kid with curly black hair, dark skin and brown eyes shows up, "the name is Leo Valdez, and you are?"

"Percy Jackson, hey do you know how we got here? I mean like, why are we going to this school, I didn't apply and have the worst grades ever so, why?"

"I don't know but I heard it's really nice and that they brought kids from as far as Alaska, I don't know why but they must think we are something special."

Just then another person showed up, "Hey what are you talking about," this person had electric blue eyes and blond hair. If you looked closely you could see a tiny scar on his lip.

"Why we are here," I answer, "why we are going to a fancy academy that almost no one has heard about."

"Yeah I guess your right but we are almost there, well I think, Percy I volunteer for you to go to talk to the captain," says Leo.

"What! Why me?"

"Because you asked about it and the captain might know something, oh and by the way the name is Jason."

"Leo."

"Percy."

Just then, a boy walked over. He had curly brown hair, covered with a Rasta cap, a green t-shirt and baggy jeans. He also seemed to walk with a limp, like every step hurt him.

"Hey Jason, Thalia wants to know where you ran of to so I went to check up on you. Hey who are you talking to?"

"I'm Percy and that's Leo," I say.

"Oh well I'm Grover."

I sigh and say, "Wish me luck, I just hope the captain is nice."

"Meet us back down here Percy," says Jason.

I walk up a set of stairs to the upper deck and find a man with dark hair and a beard. He had tan skin with a simple blue t-shirt on and some jeans.

"Hello," I ask, "Do you know where the captain is?"

"I would be, but the ship is electronic so it is all run by a computer."

"Hey when do you think the ship is going to dock?"

"In about 5 minutes."

As I walk back down to the lower deck I tell Jason, Leo, and Grover about my encounter with the man.

"Well," starts Grover, "I need to get back to Thalia see you."

"I guess we should get our things," says Jason, "see you later."

I walk back and get my bag and head back out to the deck. Then I see it. The Academy, it's huge the building is about five stories tall and the school is very new. The school rests on a large island that is so big it has a forest and a track. I think it also had an indoor swimming pool.

The ferry pulls into a small port and we all unload. Naturally there is a teacher waiting for us there. This teacher had an elegant red dress on with blond curly hair and white 7 inch heels that looked impossible to walk in.

"Follow me everyone," the woman says.

We walk into the school and pass corridors of classrooms. There were two classes down each corridor. Next to each door were plaques with the teachers name on it. Each corridor was painted a different color. Then we were ushered into a large open room filled with tables and chairs.

"Welcome to the common room, here you will eat and mingle with friends. Please take a seat anywhere you like."

P.O.V

Nico

` I quickly take a seat in one of the comfy chairs in the back of the common room with my sister Bianca. I always sit in the back; it seems to keep all the attention away from me. I never liked to be called on in my other school, Shady Oakes Middle School.

"So, would you all fill out a test sheet in front of you and turn them in to the boxes located near the door ways," said the woman.

This was strange, giving us a test without doing any studying. But when I was filling out question 1 I realized that these were all questions about our personality and personal life. This would be the first test I would not fail. I think there were about 67 questions about me but it still took me about 30 minutes to finish. I put my test in the box and returned to Bianca.

"I hope we don't leave," says Bianca, "I am really starting to really like this place."

"Me to," I say.

Just then a man with grey hair and a long gray beard stood up. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a red tie. "We have just graded all your tests and will put you into your houses. For Zeus we have Thalia Grace and Jason Grace. For Poseidon we have Percy Jackson. For Hades we have Bianca Di Angelo and Nico Di Angelo…"

I tuned out the rest of the stuff the man was droning on about because I had learned all the important stuff. I and Bianca were together!

After a while the man said, "Another important thing, you are all our children and monsters will try to kill you if you don't try to kill them first. Please report to the gym immediately for all of your basic weapon needs. Aphrodite, will you please lead them out?"

"Oh alright, follow me students."

So that was that was that woman's name. But if we were their children, who was my father? I was only told mother gave us up from what Bianca tells me and we both never knew my father. I turn back and see a pale skinned man wearing a black t-shirt with black ripped jeans and oily black hair. He caught my eye and gave me a small smile. This is going to be one weird school year.

**A/N: How did you like the extra long chapter? I would like to recognize Oatmeal 'N Nuts for helping us edit and improve our chapters and for reviewing. Thanks! Please review and tell us your thoughts so far. We will try to post the fourth chapter on Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday. Don't forget to review. Have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

P.O.V

Thalia

Alright! Now I was super confused.

Soon we reach the end of a corridor to walk into a large indoor gym. The gym had weapons and shields on racks stored to the side of the room. In the middle of the room were three people I have never seen before and what looks like a rockem sockem robot covered in sandbags. The biggest and the toughest looking of the three took a step forward and said "Alright, form a line in front of the punching dummy."

I did what he said and I ended up standing behind a girl with dark curly hair.

"Now I want each of you to knock over the punching dummy as hard as you can in any way that you want. Then you can leave."

I was going over in my mind what to do. Then it came to me. As I walked up to the punching dummy I punched it as hard as I could.

As I was walking out I caught up with Annabeth.

I asked her, "What was the point of that, I mean like why, they didn't take any records or anything so why?"

"I know," replied Annabeth in a daze, "but what I do know is that this isn't any normal school."

As Annabeth walked off I wondered, why didn't they record our results?

P.O.V

Annabeth

I was not paying attention to where I was going and I ended up bumping into some kid with the same grey eyes I had.

I then looked up there in front of me was a swarm of people, and in front of those people was a door. The door was wooden painted silver with a brass owl knocker. Over the door was a sign that said 'Athena Cabin.' If I did remember, I was part of the Athena Cabin, so I just stood there like an idiot debating on what to do.

Just then a lady with blond curly hair and grey eyes came around the corner.

"Hello everyone," she said cheerfully, "my name is , I will help you with anything you need, and I am also your cabin director. So let's go inside shall we?"

As she pushed open the doors I caught a glimpse of the inside. The huge room had large open windows on the other side of the room. In the middle of the room was a giant brass statue of an owl striking a resemblance to the brass knocker on the door. In the corner was a large gray couch that was surrounding a large TV. In another corner was a small kitchen. On the right side of the room were neat stacks of many different books. And there were also neat stacks of blue prints on a small counter.

"You all have the rest of the day to explore everything. But remember to report to the great hall when you here the bells ring three times. I put a stack of school maps on the counter over there," gestured to the left where the small kitchen was, "so be sure to take one, it would be wise to, and come to me if you need any help. Class schedules will be handed out tomorrow at breakfast. Also check out the computers that H Tec gave us."

She pointed out some computers that I hadn't noticed. As I turn back I realize that isn't there and in her place is a pile of stuff with name tags on them.

My name was stuck to a Yankees cap.

**A/N **

**Sorry for taking so long to update, we try to update every 4-5 days, but I took a week off for Midwinter break (yes, it's an actual thing). Please review and keep checking for new chapters, I know these ones are short, but it will get better, we will try to update as soon as we can. Have a nice day. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus**

P.O.V

Piper

As I heard the bell ring three times, just as Mrs. Venus said, and I started walking to the great hall or whatever that place was called. I saw a sign near a table that said Aphrodite and walked over to it. To me it was weird that we had to sit with our dorm mates and couldn't sit anywhere we wanted. I guess that all schools are just a bit different. I sat down and shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say or do.

"Hi," said a girl that sat across from me while extending a hand, "my name's Silena Beauregard, what's yours?"

"Piper McLean," I reply grasping her outstretched hand.

"Oh," Silena squeals, "isn't that guy kina' hot?" She points to a tall boy with dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes, sitting at another table. At the table he was sitting at, there was a sign that said Hephaestus on it.

"Yeah, I guess so," I say.

"Do you think I should ask him out?"

"Yeah, I guess if you really like him."

"I'll ask him when we are in class together!"

"Ok but I think-," I was cut off by the large man in the blue suite cut me off.

"Before we eat, I will have some of the nymphs pass out your mail box keys and schedule."

"Ahem," said a pale man next to the speaker.

"Oh yeah, let the feast begin!"

Some girls around our age in green dresses came around and passed out keys. Mine had a tag that had the number 283 printed clearly on it. Another girl in a blue dress followed with the schedule. She handed me my schedule and I read:

**Breakfast (7:25-7:55)**

**Homeroom, 203(8:00-8:55)**

**Mr. Pluto**

**Period 2, 102(9:10-10:00)**

**Mr. Mars **

**Period 3, 407(10:30-11:20)**

**Ms. Ceres**

**Period 4, 201(11:25-12:15)**

**Mr. Jupiter**

**Lunch (12:20-12:50)**

**Period 5, 105(13:00-13:55)**

**Ms. Minerva**

**Period 6, 501 (14:00-14:45)**

**Mr. Vulcan**

**Period 7, Dorm (14:50-15:30)**

**Dorm activities**

**Free time (15:30-18:00)**

**Dinner (18:05-19:00)**

**Period 8, Outside (19:10-19:55)**

**Ms. Diana**

**Curfew, 21:30***

***lights out**

"So, what are your classes?" said Silena, snatching the paper from my hand while I looked at hers.

"Hey," she said, "we have fifth and sixth period together!"

"Yeah," I said blankly. I wasn't really paying attention because this boy sitting at another caught my eye. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

**A/N: **

**Sorry for taking so long on this chapter. We know it is a little like Harry Potter but it will branch off. Just wait for the newer action packed chapter (and it won't come out until 10 reviews or 2 weeks). We're Sirius (Harry Potter pun) when we say we want reviews. Have a nice day. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

We do not own PJ or HoO

P.O.V.

Percy

I go back to my dorm and head to the couch. I turn on to the TV and browse through the channels for something interesting. SpongeBob, Deadliest Catch, Whale Wars, there was nothing good on so I decided to go to bed.

I lay there with the thoughts of dinner still drifting in my head. I remember the man saying 'we are your parents, one of us are anyways. We built this school to find a successor of us and to teach you in our ways.' At the time it seemed a bit weird, but now it's starting to make a little sense. I mean, my mom told me that my dad abandoned us when I was young, or as she puts it, lost at sea.

'Man' I think lazily 'I am getting kinda' tired'

I woke to the sound of an alarm clock that wasn't there last night and was apparently set. I glanced at the clock and it read 7:10. I look a little closer and find a small imprinted logo saying H-Tec.

Weird

P.O.V.

Thalia

I guess there was only a rule of sitting with your room mates at dinner because I saw Annabeth sitting with a girl that had straight chestnut hair and a feather in her braid.

"Oh, hey Thalia," said Annabeth, "this is Piper. Piper this is Thalia."

"Hey."

"Hey, who do you have in homeroom?"

"Mr. Pluto, Annabeth to. Who do you have?"

"Same, but it's cool that we all have the some homeroom, we can all be friends."

"Yea-"

Annabeth was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing over the loud speakers.

"Oh, we should get to class; we don't want to be late."

I run to Mr. Pluto's class swing open the door and take a seat in the very back. We all wait for Mr. Pluto to arrive. After 2 minutes, he comes in wearing a black t-shirt with a leather jacket on top and black jeans.

"Sorry class there was some trouble at the underworld I needed to sort out, now what was I going to tell you about, hmm."

"Wait, underworld," said a dark haired girl in front of me, "there's no such thing, right?"

"Oh, _that's_ what I was going to tell you about! Thank you Bianca."

"Wait how do you know my name?"

"No time for that right now. Ok so first of all you need to hold all questions till the end. You are all god spawns. You were all born of gods, the Greek ones or are born of Roman blood. We brought you here to this school to train you for the outside world that is filled with monsters. But not only that but we also need some sort of successor or a 2nd in command to help us with our work. Now I will answer questions."

Everyone shouted out questions like…

"How?"

"Which god am I?"

"What does this have to do with school?"

"Can I have a donut?"

"Please one at a time. Yes Piper."

"How do you know our names?"

"I have an attendance sheet with photos of you."

"Oh."

"Annabeth."

"So you are Hades, which Pluto is your Roman counterpart. Then where is Persephone?"

Suddenly a lady with black hair and a dark purple dress walks out of the office followed by a cute black puppy with three heads.

"Here," she picks up the puppy and hands it to a dark haired kid sitting next to Bianca, "you would think but he goes around with mortals having kids."

Then the ring of the bell sounded the end of homeroom.

The kid tried to hand the puppy back to Persephone but she said, "Nope, you keep him."

I walk out to head to my next period with Mr. Mars.

**A/N**

**Cliffhangers, right. I want to thank the Guest reviewer for actually reviewing. I don't know if people are just too lazy to review or they just don't want to. But anyways, please review, me and my co writer want to hear your feedback. Have a nice day, and I might say this a million times, but PLEASE REVIEW. **


End file.
